Onis Don't Die
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: This story starts out after the end of the first season, and then proceeds to the end of 02. It involves a made-up Digidestined and is slightly on the melancholic side at first, but starts to become a little more dramatic in other ways.
1. Tokens of the Past

Author's Note: Ok, none of these characters are mine.... Get that? Except for Mederu and Umimon. Ok? And the plotline of this particular story is also mine, the Dark Mistresses belong to me, every last one. And also, a Yuki Onna is THE Snow Demoness, a yuki onna is just one snow demoness, but not the main one from Japanese legends and myths. Ok? And the first part of the story is from any of the original digidestineds points of view, I didn't specify because I didn't think it would be as good if I did. So if you want to, please put who you thought it was in your review of it. i am kinda curious as to who you think it may be.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@###########$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%  
  
  
The Digimon was defeated.  
  
Poseidonmon.  
  
Of the Dark Mistresses.   
  
Their final enemies. For now.   
  
The only prblem was that this Poseidonmon... She was the hyper form of one of their own allies, a digidestined Digimon, Umimon. Mederu's partner, yet Mederu had ordered the rest of them to kill Poseidonmon. But she knew. She knew that if she didn't Poseidonmon would destroy the whole Digital World. But the plan backfired, because all the anger and confusion that was locked up in Poseidonmon and turned her, went to Mederu.   
  
Too bad she wasn't older. Too bad she didn't have a crest like Light. Otherwise she may have been fine. But no, the darkness rose and transformed her into a demon. A yuki onna. We had no choice, we had to destroy her, too. If we didn't destroy her, she'd destroy us, yuki onna's are almost pure evil so we had no choice unless we wanted to end up as popsicles. So we did. And we moved on, to defeat the rest of these Dark Mistresses, the only one we didn't destroy was CrystalPuppetwomon, she vanished without a trace, but Gennai said she wasn't dead, she had just slipped out of the Digital World somehow.  
  
  
Of course, now it's three years later. Three long years later, and we never did say what happened to her, she's just thought to be one of those many missing children. One of the many that is never found and no one ever knows where they went or what happened. Whether they are in Heaven, in Hell, or still walking the face of this melancholic planet.   
  
And now we have dealt with a newer evil, but of what now? The only memory that shows is the fact that a thin piece of plywood engraved with the Crest of Peace sticks up out of the ground in a remote part of the Digital World, near the lonely Sea of Solitary Thoughts. That's it. A peaceful resting place marked only by a small reminder and visited only by the melancholic few.   
  



	2. A Shining Revelation?

Author's Note: Err... I'm sorry if this part is a little demented, I was listening to 'Haguruma Jikake No Mori Pinocchimon' which sounds demented, but it's still funky and I like it : D Of course, probably the reason I found it demented is because over here Pinocchimon (Puppetmon) is male, but in the original version, he was a she O.O So... ah... err.... ENJOY!   
  
Oh, and this part of the stort takes place after the Demon Corp was defeated, so it is after the prologue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fact that we all still visited the Digital World wasn't really suprising. Why shouldn't we? We were lucky enough to have the Gate still open (Note: I DON'T know what exactly happens at the end of 02, I think the Gate may have been closed for good, but for the sake of this story, let's just say it wasn't closed), so we went to see our Digimon whenever possible.   
  
We had told the second 'set' about the fact of what happened to Mederu all those years ago, we hadn't told them yet because we simply did not want the fact that something like that could happen again in their battling hanging over their heads, so now we did. She did deserve it, it certainly wasn't her fault.   
  
Although it would have been nice to pay her grave a visit, we knew we couldn't. That area of the Digital world was simply too unstable, too unsafe, because of what was buried beneath their. Daisuke demanded why we never told, and all we could say was for their own safety, especially since Daisuke, when he gets ideas, won't let anything stand in his way of it.   
  
We had no idea of what could happen because of our silence, because no one went near her burial site, because no one ever looked to see if a certain Digimon had been reconfigured and re-born in Primary Village. But then again, even if we had, fate might have still walked down the certain path it had turned to. We'll never know for certain.  
  
All we know, is what happened next, happened. We couldn't have avoided it we figured later. The only possible way it might have been avoided was if we went way back and changed some events that happened. Altered our actions. Broken our silence.  
  
But, there is no way to go back in time, now is there?  
  
So it happened.  
  
Iori had gone to the Digital World, since his Kendo practice was cancellec, since his Grandfather (rather grudgingly, I might add) had to go to the doctor's office for a physical, you know, to make sure he didn't have any disease you may catch when you get older. So with the afternoon off and no one home, Iori went to the Digital World.   
  
But he returned pale, disturbed and altogether worse off than he had been when he had gone.   
  
Why?  
  
He is just like a clam, he wouldn't tell us, so it took a while to get it figured out and no one went to the Digital World for a bit until we got him to tell us what had happened. 


	3. Grand Resurrection

A/N: Here comes a third segemnt, thanks to J-Pop bands like the Kinki Kids and singers like Ayumi Hamasaki... Oh, and Pinocchimon's theme song, too. Puppetmon/Pinocchimon RULES! And so does Team Rocket, but they're from Pokemon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, remember when I said that it took a bit to get Iori to finally 'open' up? Well, I correct myself. It was 2 months before he told us.   
  
He finally told us because he was having some nightmares and because we were all getting very irritated and threatened to go to the Digital World.  
  
So he told us. He had gone to the Digital World, Armadimon was going to be waiting for him. He had brought some jikuban for Armadimon and they had been wandering around a little to find a peaceful spot and because Iori needed to walk around a bit since he really hadn't gotten up much that day in school.   
  
Everything was fine, they found a good spot and sat down, it had a good view from what he said, too. And everything was fine. For about half an hour. Then it started getting a litttle cloudy and cooler, so they moved beneath a tree in case it started to rain. But it didn't. A light mist set in and Iori was thinking about going back at this point, but Armadimon said that they should finish up the jikuban first since there wasn't much left. Iori didn't exactly agree, but he stayed.  
  
Well, until a disturbed someone showed up.   
  
Or would it be better to say something?  
  
Well, even if I cannot say exactly whether it was a someone or something, something had disturbed them.   
  
A dark wind, seriously, it was gray and black began whipping itself into a small dust devil and then began forming into something else. Iori started backing away, but not before it turned out to be someone, or a former someone.   
  
It was Mederu. But she was still a demon. At Iori's horrified look, she smirked and said in a voice that rose at the end of her sentence, "Oni's don't die." At which point she started to get up, but Iori backed up to far, tripped and rolled down the hill. Armadimon went after him and they both promptly returned to this world.   
  
And very shaken, of course. We frowned, knowing this meant Mederu wasn't exactly dead. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even dead! Maybe she was right about Onis not dying. (A/N: Oni = Demon)   
  
We began to wonder if she would cause trouble in the Digital World, but then again, maybe she wouldn't. She hadn't yet, but of course, she still had time. Especially since most of us were scared stiff of her.   
  
And why?  
  
Most of us really don't know why we are, so it is unanswerable.   
  
All we can be certain of is that she is back now.  
  
But, ironically enough, we can't seem to find Ken and his parents don't know where he is either. 


End file.
